


Incorrect

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes several mistakes before she even gets off the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my third entry (I skipped the third challenge, so it was in response to the fourth) in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "Chocolate."
> 
> Yes, really.

“They’re not _really_ frogs, are they?”

The door hadn’t been shut properly, so Hermione heard it in the corridor.  She peeked in and saw two boys sharing candy.  They looked like they must’ve been friends for ages.

“No,” a red-haired boy was saying to a black-haired one.  “But see what the card is.  I’m missing Agrippa.” 

Agrippa, one part of Hermione’s mind told her, was an alchemist and astrologer from the sixteenth century.  She’d read about him in _A Brief History of Magic_ , the heaviest book she’d chosen at Flourish & Blotts.

Another part noted that the black-haired boy must be another Muggleborn, since he didn’t know about wizarding candy; the other boy must have wizard parents.  Which shot down her theory that he might be Harry Potter--his parents had been wizards.

But he was a Muggleborn too.  Maybe they could bond over that and she could help him with what she’d read...

 _No,_ she told herself, _he already has a wizard friend.  He wouldn’t need me._

She sighed to herself.

 _By the time this train gets to the school_ , she decided, _I’ll have found someone who needs me._

And she set out down the corridor to find that person.


End file.
